The use of flat panel video displays is becoming increasingly widespread. Such displays of the flat panel type, are relatively thin and do not utilize an elongated cathode ray tube. As such, they have applications where they can be mounted either vertically, such as on a base support or pedestal, or on a wall. In addition to being used in applications where relatively small displays are required, e.g. a lap top computer, such flat panel displays also have use for larger displays, such as displaying television pictures.
While such large flat panel displays perform their intended function of displaying any type of a video signal, they are exposed to view. By virtue of such exposure, they are subject to damage. Also, some people consider that the presence of the screen by itself is not aesthetically pleasing.